<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Birthday Boy Gets What He Wants by Bloodysyren</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30144954">The Birthday Boy Gets What He Wants</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodysyren/pseuds/Bloodysyren'>Bloodysyren</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Game Grumps</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, M/M, Nipple Licking, Teasing, hot blowies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:27:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30144954</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodysyren/pseuds/Bloodysyren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Dan's birthday and Arin has no idea what to get him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dan Avidan/Arin Hanson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Birthday Boy Gets What He Wants</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            Arin was wracking his brain. Dan's birthday was coming up and he had no idea what to get the lanky singer. It seemed like Dan already had everything he could want. And, if he didn't, he usually bought it for himself before Arin had a chance to. This was fucking impossible. So when the day ended and Dan sauntered out into the parking lot with Arin, the gamer was grasping at straws.</p><p>            "Hey, uh, since it's your birthday soon," Arin elbowed Dan in the ribs playfully, "I was wondering if you wanted to grab dinner somewhere. My treat." Dan's face lit up like a goddamn string of Christmas lights.</p><p>            "Okay!" He bounded towards Arin's car and pulled open the passenger door. Arin followed Dan's directions to a tee and the leggy singer had him pull into an Applebee's parking lot.</p><p>            "I didn't even think any of these still existed." Arin remarked, choosing a parking spot.</p><p>            "Well, you see, the secret to Applebee's is a franchisee takes a mozzarella stick and plants it in the ground, and a family restaurant grows out of the ground. What, you didn't know that?" Dan said as seriously as he could before his telltale smirk emerged, unable to keep the snicker out of his voice.</p><p>            Arin laughed heartily, pounding the steering wheel, "Where the fuck did you hear that!?" He wheezed, popping his door open. Dan stood up on the other side, "I don't know, I think it was a stand-up comedian I heard ages ago." He replied as they opened the front door.</p><p>            Arin finally broached the subject as they were polishing off a mound of chocolate and whipped cream,</p><p>            "So, be honest. What do you really want for your birthday?" Arin's eyes glittered above his spoon as he licked chocolate sauce off of his fingers. Dan put a bite in his mouth thoughtfully and took his time mulling it over.</p><p>            "Well, there is one thing..."</p><p>            The lock to Arin's apartment clicked as he led Dan through the door. The gamer fumbled with lights and shucked his jacket off to drape it across the arm of the couch. He hadn't expected an answer like that from Dan, but at the same time, the lanky singer had always been full of surprises. Arin double checked that his bed was made at least and he returned to see Dan shuffling nervously in his living room.</p><p>            "Getting cold feet already?" Arin said gently. He might as well have been talking to a mirror. He was just as jumpy as the singer, wondering how they were going to manage to pull this off if they were both as shy as elementary school kids around their crushes. Arin swallowed and stepped closer to Dan, tilting the singer's head up to gaze into those dewy eyes. He figured if anyone was going to make the first move, it should be him.</p><p>            "I won't do anything you don't want, but you'll have to guide me at least a little bit." He leaned over to plant a gentle kiss on Dan's lips, bitten pink by his teeth. The singer leaned into the kiss and his fingers gripped the front of Arin's shirt, a soft noise slid past Dan's lips and rolled around in Arin's mouth as he slid his tongue along Dan's lower lip teasingly. They broke apart slowly.</p><p>            "Okay?" Arin questioned. Dan nodded, a shy smile brushing across his mouth as Arin led him to the bedroom.</p><p>            "Nnngh! Arin.....fuck!!" Dan's voice was ragged with pleasure as the gamer curled his fingers inside the singer's twitching hole. He was snuggled between Dan's splayed legs, those pale thighs shaking as Arin dragged his tongue along the smooth underside, teething the sensitive skin beneath the flared head of Dan's cock.</p><p>            Dan's talented fingers were buried in the gamer's smooth hair, yanking with every sinful swipe of Arin's tongue. That sure hand twisted and shoved in further. Dan groaned, eyes fluttering closed as Arin teased him ruthlessly. He wanted to make sure Dan was more than prepared for what was to come, but damn if he didn't get hard off of those little keening whimpers and light breathy moans.</p><p>            "You're fucking gorgeous like this, Danny." Arin purred, pulling his fingers free slowly, feeling Dan's muscles clench around him. He couldn't suppress a shudder of excitement, knowing that soon he would be the one buried balls deep, melting under the tight clenching heat of the singer's beautiful body. Dan's eyes fluttered open like he was a princess in a Disney movie and Arin's breath caught in his throat.</p><p>            "Do I finally get my present?" An easy smile played across those rosy lips, and Arin couldn't help himself. He leaned up and pressed his mouth to the singer's, feeling Dan shiver beneath him. The singer was dizzy with need. Those delicate hands tangled in Arin's hair, pulling him closer. Those slim hips pressed up against Arin's neglected erection, hot and wanton.</p><p>            "Of course, darling. Whenever you want." Arin fumbled with a bottle of lube and slicked himself up. Dan's knees were spread so invitingly that for a second Arin thought that this was his birthday present. The singer had let him strip those loose dark jeans off of Dan's pale thighs, pulling the worn t-shirt over his head. Arin undressed Dan as if he was a doll, carefully and with a hint of curiosity to see what was hiding underneath.</p><p>            The gamer found a pair of dusky, sensitive nipples and a beautiful piece of hard flesh that jumped greedily into his palm. Dan's body responded to his lightest touch with electric lust. It was as if Dan had been fantasizing about this for so long and now that it was finally a reality, his body was unabashedly betraying him.</p><p>            Arin's fingers slid his cock teasingly along the cleft of Dan's ass, feeling the singer flinch greedily against him. Arin was staring at Dan's face, those dark brows knit together in anticipation. He ran a hand down the singer's thigh, soothing and sure,</p><p>            "Relax, babydoll. I'll go slow, promise." Dan's eyes met Arin's. The singer's dark brown orbs were pools of melted chocolate, staring back at the gamer like the beginnings of a hurricane, dark and stormy. Arin held the back of one of Dan's knees, the tendons pressing against his palm as the gamer lined himself up.</p><p>            "Ready?" Arin's voice sounded loud in the silent room as he pushed in slowly, the heat of Dan's body swallowing him up effortlessly. He guessed all of that teasing really did the trick. Dan gripped the pillow under his head and a long sultry moan flew from his lips. Arin's fingers twitched against Dan's leg. He was sliding in, inch by inch and with every push further in Dan seemed to be coming apart at the seams, fraying delicately under Arin's cock stretching him open.</p><p>            "Nnngh, fuck!!" Dan's voice was loose and rough, those panting sighs making Arin throb inside of the singer. Dan's eyes cracked open, heavy-lidded and perfect. Arin's heart skipped a beat as the singer clenched tight around him. The singer was so <em>warm</em>.</p><p>            "Arin, please..." Dan's pleading words had the gamer wrapping his slick palm around Dan's weeping shaft, bobbing neglected against his stomach, just <em>aching</em> to be touched. The singer flinched at the pressure, arching beneath the gamer's sure grip.</p><p>            "Is this what you want?" Arin's voice came out rougher than he intended, but it just seemed to fuel the burn between Dan's legs. Arin could feel the singer throb greedily between his fingers and he stroked experimentally, swiping clear sticky excitement across the head of Dan's cock.</p><p>            "Fuuuck, yes..." The singer couldn't keep the sultry edge out of his voice as Arin pulled out gently and pushed back in, plunging his hand down to the base, tight and teasing. Dan tensed his muscles as Arin kept up the gentle pace. But soon the singer was craving that rough hard fuck that he knew was hiding just below the gamer's caring demeanor.</p><p>            "Ohh, give it to me..." Dan's husky whisper caught the gamer off guard. He wasn't sure that Dan would be able to take a down-and-dirty pounding this early, but if that's what he wanted...</p><p>            "Ahh! Fuck, Arin!! Ohhh-!" Dan's voice echoed off of the walls as Arin pushed Dan's knees to his chest, pumping the singer's cock in clenching fingers, stroking him in time with the gamer's greedy thrusts. He wanted to see Dan come. To watch as he spilled his release into the deep valleys of those hips, splattering across that flat stomach and heaving chest. The singer was squeezing him deliciously.</p><p>            Those strong walls of muscle were closing around him like a viper's grip and Arin could feel himself getting closer to the edge, loving that tight constricting heat. Dan's body was electric, pulsing with tiny eager shivers, sex-drunk moans painting his lips.</p><p>            "Oh, Arin, please...Fuck!" Dan's cock jolted as Arin pushed in deep and hard, his hips flush against the singer's backside. His hot release pumped into the singer's body and Dan, feeling every jolt of that gorgeous cock, those fingers squeezing him to completion, shot his load across Arin's knuckles, sticky and thick.</p><p>            The gamer moved to slide out but Dan pulled him down between his legs, clamping gently around Arin's softening cock. Those surprisingly strong arms trapped him against Dan's body, gentle shivers pulsing through the singer like small earthquakes, making him purr appreciatively into Arin's neck.</p><p>            "I just want to stay like this for a bit." Dan murmured. Arin relaxed against Dan, loving the full body contact and those small adorable kisses that Dan was leaving along his shoulder and the side of his throat.</p><p>            "Well, it is your birthday after all, Danny. We can do whatever you want."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>